myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Kulturelle Romantik
AG Kultur - WB 10 - Seite 51 Kulturelle Romantik - oder über das Gefühl für und in der Kultur Liebe, Haß. Trauer. Freude. Lust - all das sind Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten von Gefühlen. Und all das prägt auch manches Und auf der phantastischen Welt Myra. In den meisten Kulturen und Völkern auf der Zwischenwelt spielen Gefühle und deren Ausdruck sogar eine äußerst gewichtige und bedeutende Rolle. Und doch kann man immer wieder feststellen, dass Spieler. Mitspieler und Wanderer auf Myra Probleme damit haben. Gefühle und Emotionen in ihre Spielzüge und in die Kultur- und Reiseberichte gut einzubauen und zu mtcigncrcn. Es kommt auch vor. dass Spieler Gefühle und Regungen ganz und gar aus ihren monatlichen Zügen auslaßen und sich auf Heeresbewegungen, Sonderbefehle und nüchterne und sachliche Beschreibungen relativ konkreter Dinge beschränken. Dies alles mag zwar trotztdem zu einer interessanten Ausformulierung eines Reiches oder eines Gebietes fuhren, doch fehlt so meiner Ansicht nach im Spiel WELT DER WABEN ganz erheblich wichtiger Aspekt einer Kultur: Nur. wenn man den Ausdruck von den Gefühlen der eigenen Spiclfigur beschreibt, kann Myra für den Spieler selbst wie auch für die anderen Spieler lebendig werden. Nur durch das Empfindcn kann man die Atmosphäre von WdW erleben und auch auf Dauer positive Gefühle der Welt Myra gegenüber aufbauen. Um Gefühle der eigenen Spielfigur schildern zu können, muß man sich bemühen. Du als Teilnehmer am Spiel WdW solltest nicht davor zurückschrecken, Dich in Deine Figur hineinzudenken. Wenn Deine Art, Emotionen zu spüren mit der Deiner Figur gleich ist. wenn Ihr beide die selben Meinungen und Ansichten habt So sollte dies problemlos geschehen können. Differieren sie. wenn Du zum Beispiel eine Figur mit ganz anderen Werten und Meinungen spielst, dann müßtest Du Dir einfach einige Gedanken dazu machen, was Deine Figur bei den verschiedensten Begebenheiten empfindet (siehe hierzu die Chccklistc "1 ncmcn zur Empfindungsnndung" weiter unten). Hast Du nun einen (vielleicht auch nur groben - aber immerhin!) Eindruck über die Gefühle Deiner Figur, so solltest Du sie in Deine Kultur und Deine Spieizüge einbauen. Hierzu einige Tips... * l bltc ÜC&I1 vor Deinem Volk. Zeige Gefühle und vertrete* sie. Ruf sie der Menge zu! * Schreibe gefühlsbetonte Mitteilungen. Nachrichten und Botschaften. Hier kannst Du am Ausdruck der Gefühle Deiner Figur am allerbesten feilen - und noch dazu haben diese Medien eine direkte Wirkung auf andere Länder bzw Spiclcrfigurcnl * Schildere die Wirkungen von Empfindungen auf Deine Figur in Form von Kulturberichten. Beschreibe, wie, warum und auf welche Weise Deine Figur jetzt, gerade nach dieser speziellen Begebenheit, reagiert, beschreibe die Art der Freude. Lust, Liebe und des Hasses. Schreibe ruhig eine oder zwei Seiten nur Über die Gefühle Deiner Figur, Ober einen bestimmten Abend eines Monats oder über Empfindungen bei bestimmten Ereignissen! Erarbeite ein Verhaltensprofil für Deine Figur - schreibe Charaktcrzügc. Verhalten und Meinungen nieder und stelle sie so zusammen, daß Du irgendwann einmal Deinem Segmcntsspielleiter eine Seite Verhaltensprofil schicken kannst - glaube mir: Er wird dankbar sein! * Nutz die Gefühle Deiner Figur aus! Aus Liebe oder Haß zu einer Nicht- oder Spielerfigur können sich ganz andere Geschehnisse entwickeln. Was für wundervolle Verwicklungen können sich ergeben, wenn ein Finsterling sich in eine Lichtgeweihte verliebt, welche Irrungen wohl sich entwickeln dürften!?! Jede amerikanische Seifenoper lebt von den Gefühlen ihrer Darsteller und deren Rollen. lebt von den Auswirkungen eben jener Empfindungen! Wird der Lkhlherrschcr wirklich die Finstcrpnestcrin töten lassen, obgleich er sie liebt? (Fortsetzung folgtl - Und Myra lluft immer weiter!!!) * Schließlich aber: Hab Mut, auch solche Dinge ins Spiel mit einzubringen. Viele von Euch haben schlechte Erfahrungen mit WdW gemacht. Viele Gefühle von Spielern, nicht von ihren Figuren, wurden in der Vergangenheit vcrlctn. Doch das wird sich auch in Zukunft, mit dem enormen Zuwachs an Myranern, nur schwer verhindern lassen. All jene aber, die die Gefühle anderer verletzten, haben (soweit sie noch am Projekt Myra teilnehmen) dazu gelernt. Ich selbst bin ein solcher Mensch. Aber ist das ein Grund zu sagen: Nein, ich invcstire keine Gefühle mehr in Myra? Ich denke nicht. Ich denke, daß Du Dich nicht von der ganzen Welt abwenden solltest, wenn ein oder auch mehrere Menschen Deine persönlichen Gefühle verletzten. Ich denke, daß Toleranz in unserer Zeit und auch in unserem Lind ein ganz wichtiger Faktor in unserem Leben sein sollte. Vieles von all dem, was ich hier für Dich zusammengetragen habe, hört sich väterlich und belehrend an. Doch vielleicht sind ja doch ein oder zwei Punkte unter all dem. die Du gerne in Deine Spielweise übernehmen möchtest. In jedem Fall wird die AG Kultur, im Besonderen ich selbst, immer für Dich da sein, wird Dich immer nach Kräften unterstützen. Deine Gefühle und Empfindungen ins Spiel WELT DER WABEN einzubringen. Scheu Dich nicht, uns zu kontaktieren. Für Myra Christian Hermann Leiter der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Kultur des VFM e.V. Siehe auch * Kultur - In der WdW-Regel * Kulturberichte (SL-Sicht nach Segmenten) * Kultur-Ansichten - Wie man Kultur schreibt * Myrakultur und der Sense of Wonder * Kulturelle Hoheit und Kulturregeln - Diskussion im MyraForum Kategorie:Eigene Kultur Schreiben Category:Meta-Info